


Elíseo

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Find peace, Redemption, Tartarus, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Antes en el inframundo no había Elíseo se seleccionaba a las mejores almas para altos puestos en vez de meros trabajadores como almas ordinarias pero paso un hecho que dio lugar al paraíso para las mejores almas, los campos Elíseos.Y su origen se dio en un guerrero despiadado que se ganó un lugar en el Tártaro.Esta es su historia.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

En la antigua Grecia existió un guerrero, feroz, despiadado, frío y que a pesar de su juventud ya cosechaba muchas victorias y también una terrible reputación cometiendo carnicerías pero en ocasiones haciendo actos buenos.  
  
Este guerrero era apodado **Uno** , porque siempre estaba solo, cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos acababa solo pues los había matado a todos. A sus enemigos les había dado muertes violentas y terribles.  
  
A uno lo partió por la mitad, y a otros le arrancó las entrañas sin necesidad de cuchillo y se las mostró mientras agonizaba.  
  
Si, no se podía decir que fuera un modelo a seguir o un héroe el mismo lo admitía.  
  
Pero en ocasiones había matado a un grupo de bandidos que querían asesinar a unos niños, en otras salvó a una mujer de ser violada y también sentía respeto por aquellos que mostraban su valía.  
  
Uno podía ser muchas cosas pero no caería tan bajo como para matar a niños o forzarse a una mujer eso era para él indigno y de cobardes.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo había saqueado y atacado ciudades porque era su deber aunque también tenía un lado brutal y violento eso no lo negaría, llegó incluso a derrotar a un dios.  
  
Fue mientras estaba a solas bebiendo mientras miraba las estrellas que en ese momento oyó un escándalo se volvió y vio allí al dios Apolo.  
  
Era fácil de distinguir, su piel púrpura oscuro y esos ojos amarillos delataban su inmortalidad junto a esa arpa de oro y una túnica dorada y unos laureles dorados adornaban su cabello perfectamente ordenado, a veces el dios rondaba por allí.  
  
A Uno nunca le gustó ese dios, era demasiado pretencioso y lleno de sí mismo, siempre rodeado de chicas y admiradores esperaba que todos se admiraran con él.  
  
Además había algo en él que no le gustaba.  
  
El dios de la música se centró en el soldado sentado afuera, era un mortal extraño llevaba su capa roja ondeando al viento y su casco en la cabeza, tenía unos fríos ojos azules que hasta al dios lo inquietaron.  
  
La gente le advirtió sobre él y su terrible reputación era un despiadado guerrero que podía sacarte los ojos antes de que pudieras parpadear. Lo más extraño es que nunca se acercó a él para maravillarse con su divina persona o admirarlo como el resto, es más sino fuera por que no podía ser cierto ese mortal lo miraba con repugnancia.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que alguien en la tierra se sintiera así con él?  
  
Además su reputación le fastidiaba aunque el hombre no quería la atención Apolo sí así que tomó una decisión.  
  
Decidió desafiar a Uno en una competición.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se inicia la competición y Uno engaña al arrogante dios.

El soldado se limitó a mirarlo sin decir palabra, su mirada no dejaba la de Apolo quizá pensando que el dios había perdido los cabales.  
  
—No tengo tiempo—la verdad es que no le apetecía hacer una estúpida competición solo para aumentar el ego de un pomposo dios de la música.  
  
Apolo creyó haber oído mal—¿Perdón?—no podía creerlo le daba la oportunidad de batirse con el olímpico más hermoso y perfecto algo que cualquiera consideraría un honor y lo rechaza—No puedes rechazarlo es un desafío propuesto por mí ¡no puedes negarte!—se puso una mano en el pecho dándose grandes aires de grandeza sin darse cuenta de que Uno ya se había ido sin hacerle el menor caso.  
  
Pero el dios del sol insistió, lo siguió aunque se percibía un aura peligrosa que emanaba el guerrero y era signo de su pérdida de paciencia.  
  
Uno ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia estaba a punto de arrancarle la campanilla de la boca junto a sus cuerdas bocales, pero los dioses tenían la mala costumbre de ofenderse enseguida. Y se le ocurrió una idea no solo para darle una lección a este estúpido dios sino también para librarse de cualquier castigo.  
  
Se volvió hacia el dios y le sonrió cosa que resultó de lo más inquietante daba la sensación de que no lo hacía mucho y asustó hasta al dios.  
  
—De acuerdo pero tendremos que hacerlo en algo en lo que no somos buenos para estar en igualdad de condiciones y como tú eres muy bueno en el tiro con arco y la música habrá que pensar en otra cosa—miró con satisfacción como el dios hinchaba el pecho sabiendo que había mordido el anzuelo.  
  
—De acuerdo tienes toda la razón sería injusto para ti pues soy el mejor en esas cosas y claramente se vería quien sería el vencedor al principio aunque no importa sabemos quien ganara independientemente del resultado—  
  
Uno asintió siguiéndole la corriente, _idiota._  
  
—Claro pero antes de competir el que pierda deberá aceptar totalmente la derrota—sabía muy bien lo que los dioses hacían cuando perdían sobre todo ante mortales y había oído lo que Apolo le había echo a un pobre sátiro después de ganar una competición de música—  
  
—Claro por supuesto—dijo Apolo.  
  
—Pero deberemos jurarlo sobre el rio Estigio—  
  
Apolo lo miró atentamente eso era un juramento inquebrantable pero no se echaría atrás.  
  
—Muy bien—  
  
—Tenemos que jurar que deberemos aceptar la victoria de nuestro contrincante y no tomar represalias de ningún tipo contra él jamás, y que en el futuro no intentaremos provocar una situación para vengarnos de la derrota—  
  
Apolo estaba en shock así no había manera de que cuando perdiera el mortal no podría quejarse de ningún modo se rió para sí mismo.  
  
—De acuerdo acepto los términos—  
  
Ambos juraron por el río y decidieron en que clase de competición sería.  
  
—No puede ser de espadas o arco en esos somos buenos tiene que ser algo en el que tengamos poco que ver—Uno pensó y mirando al bosque se le ocurrió una idea—Lo tengo, cada uno buscara un animal—  
  
Apolo enarcó una ceja—¿Y que tipo de animal sería?—  
  
—El más fuerte capaz de levantar rocas que superan con creces su propio peso—  
  
El dios de la música ya sabía que animal tenía en mente—Me parece bien—  
  
Ambos contrincantes se fueron a buscar esos animales.  
  
Pasaron unas horas y para que fuera más justo pusieron a Atenea de juez imparcial.  
  
Apolo llegó con un dragón que escupía fuego cogió una enorme roca mayor que el peso del dragón y con esfuerzo la levantó.  
  
Todos fruncieron el ceño no era exactamente un animal sino una criatura mágica pero no se atrevieron a objetarle.  
  
Apolo se volvió hacía su contrincante—¿Y bien tienes un animal que supere esto?—  
  
—De echo lo tengo—eso sorprendió a todos ¿que podría superar a un dragón en fuerza?. Uno se aproximó a una mesa y sacó un cristal que amplificó la imagen.  
  
Era una hormiga Uno sacó una piedrecita y lo depositó sobre la hormiga que fácilmente levantó luego añadió otras hasta que la hormiga cargaba con el triple de su peso y tamaño.  
  
Apolo miró estupefacto hasta que encolerizado se volvió hacia el guerrero.  
  
—¿¡Es una broma!? ¿¡una hormiga!? Mi dragón es más fuerte que eso—  
  
Uno le dirigió una fría mirada—No dije nada del tamaño del animal solo dije aquel que cargara más de su propio peso y eso podía ser de un dragón a una hormiga—  
  
Atenea sonrió, la diosa plateada no pudo evitar admirarse por su ingenio, _muy astuto_ no concretó nada de la fuerza en sí sino lo que cada animal podía por sus propios medios independientemente de su tamaño. Con razón a pesar de su mala fama se ganó su favor.  
  
—Declaro vencedor a Uno—todos lo vitorearon pero también temerosos de la reacción de Apolo.  
  
El dios del sol parecía que explotaría sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente amarillos dándole un aspecto más animal y asustando a los de su alrededor, empezó a cargar sus armas contra el mortal que lo había humillado.  
  
_¿Un simple mortal me ha derrotado? ¿a mí?_ Lo ensartaré con mis flechas.  
  


Atenea viendo las intenciones de Apolo se interpuso con su lanza.  
  
—Vasta Apolo ha ganado limpiamente tú erraste al no entender el significado exacto de la competición—  
  
—Además ¿no recuerdas que juramos sobre el río Estigio sobre aceptar la derrota y no hacer nada contra el ganador?—le recordó Uno.  
  
A Apolo eso lo tomó desprevenido de saber que sucedería jamás habría accedido pero estaba completamente seguro de que vencería.  
  
—Bueno me marcho señora Atenea—se despidió dejando a un dios del sol con el orgullo severamente herido y un profundo rencor formándose hacía ese mortal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno sabe que le ha llegado la hora y lo acepta pero no se irá tranquilamente.

Desde aquel día Uno se ganó la ira y el odio del dios del sol pero le daba igual sentía satisfacción de haber dejado en ridículo a ese insufrible dios. **  
  
**Pero Uno no era arrogante ni dejó que eso se le subiera a la cabeza como a diferencia de muchos héroes semidioses que al final provocaron su propia caída. **  
  
**Uno sabía que Apolo se lo merecía, además había escuchado ciertos rumores desagradables sobre él, el mismo no era precisamente buena persona pero desde luego no era un bastardo arrogante que fingía honradez, al menos no se ocultaba tras una máscara. **  
  
**Mató a varios monstruos mostrando él mismo signos de brutalidad y una vena sádica, no mostraba piedad pero también tenía un código de honor. **  
  
**Apolo no podía vengarse de ese mortal pues este se aseguró con el juramento de que no pudiera vengarse de él por ningún medio posible, solo podía rezar a las Moiras para que ese humano muriera pronto. **  
  
**Y al final sucedió. **  
  
**Un tiempo después hubo una cruenta batalla y estaban perdiendo pero Uno no se rindió, peleaba como un auténtico demonio o una Furia más bien. Cubierto de sangre tanto suya como de sus enemigos no dejó de pelear. **  
  
**Ares que observaba en la distancia quedó impresionado. **  
  
—** Tengo que admitirtelo hermana pero ese guerrero es impresionante, feroz y astuto pero no es del tipo que sueles favorecer más bien es de los que suelo escoger yo— **  
  
**Atenea miraba con tristeza al guerrero, que pese a sus heridas se burlaba claramente de ellas y con una sonrisa maníaca se abalanzaba sobre sus enemigos a uno directamente le arrancó la yugular hasta el punto de prácticamente decapitarlo. **  
  
**La diosa de la sabiduría sabía muy bien que su hermano tenía razón pero tenía la esperanza de que Uno se redimiera desde el fondo de su alma pero eso al parecer no fue. Sabía que le llegaba el final lo había percibido, el mismo guerrero lo sabía. **  
  
**

Flashback **  
  
**

— _Uno—_ ** _  
  
_** _El aludido se volvió a quien le había llamado, ante él la diosa de la sabiduría se presentó con gesto grave._ ** _  
  
_ _—_** _¿Qué ocurre?—_ ** _  
  
_** _Atenea suspiró agitada por Uno y sus acciones aunque este obedecía órdenes de sus superiores su lado feroz los enfurecía._ ** _  
  
_ _—_** _Uno ya es bastante que Apolo esté furioso contigo, no necesitas que tus superiores u oficiales también—_ ** _  
  
_** _Él se limitó a mirar el paisaje con esa expresión un tanto huraña._ ** _  
  
_ _—_** _Yo sigo las órdenes si no les gusta como lo hago tendrá que ser así si me quieren muerto está bien sé que tarde o temprano moriré y sé que Hades me juzgará y acabaré en el tártaro—_ ** _  
  
_** _La diosa miró, no sabía si admirar su valor o frustrarse, muchas veces se preguntaba si tenía deseos de morir o no le importaba, incluso hasta diría que le daba igual ser enviado al tártaro. Él a pesar de sus ganas de pelear y de enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes tenía una mirada cansada._ ** _  
  
_ _—_** _Sé que moriré pronto señora Atenea lo percibo, he pasado tanto tiempo matando y enfrentándome a la muerte que he llegado a saber cuando me tocará a mí. Puede que muera pero no moriré en silencio, la última gran pelea que voy a tener será contra Thanatos, no me llevará tan fácilmente y en cuanto a Hades quiero enfrentarme a él aunque sea una vez—_ ** _  
  
_** _Uno sonreía ante la perspectiva, aunque él había aceptado su destino y no temía a la muerte siempre quiso nuevas peleas y enfrentarse al dios de la muerte y al rey del inframundo eran una gran motivación._ ** _  
  
_ _—_** _Se volvió hacía la diosa—Gracias por tenerme paciencia aunque sea un caso perdido—_ ** _  
  
_** _Pero Atenea se adelantó—No lo eres puedes redimirte—_ ** _  
  
_** _Pero el propio Uno no lo creía._ ** _  
  
_** _Cogió su casco y se lo puso luego se despidió de la diosa._ **  
  
**

Fin del flashback **  
  
**

Uno se miró el estómago sus tripas salían y estaba de rodillas en el suelo con varias flechas alojadas en su cuerpo la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca y miraba cansado el suelo, su vista empezaba a nublarsele. **  
  
**Recuerdos de su infancia de cuando era pequeño, inocente y feliz no creía reunirse con sus padres en el más allá pero por lo menos tendría sus recuerdos. **  
  
**El rey del lado enemigo se plantó triunfante ante el prácticamente muerto soldado, aquel que temían tanto. **  
  
**Levantó la espada para acabar con su vida pero para sorpresa y horror de los presentes, Uno lo detuvo agarrando la muñeca de su oponente, apretó tan fuerte que los huesos crujieron y el rey gritó de dolor soltando la espada. **  
  
**El guerrero con una mirada feroz y enloquecida agarró la espada y lo abrió en canal sacándole el corazón al rey quien gritó de dolor para luego encontrar su fin siendo decapitado. **  
  
**Soltó la cabeza y a pesar de su lamentable estado y a punto de morir se volvió hacía los aterrorizados soldados que al ver sus ojos salieron huyendo en estampida. **  
  
**Cayo al suelo y observó el cielo azul, noto unos pasos que se acercaban pero ya no tenía fuerzas Atenea y Ares se acercaron al moribundo asombrados por lo que hizo. **  
  
**Ares silbó—Chico eres de los mejores que he visto en mi vida— **  
  
**EL soldado le lanzó una mirada que expresaba, _me importa un carajo._ **  
  
—** Uno...—intentó decir la diosa. **  
  
—** Ya nos despedimos con anterioridad señora no es necesario más palabras, he muerto en el campo de batalla eso es suficiente—respiró de forma temblorosa pero a continuación sonrió, ya podía vislumbrar a Thanatos volando sobre ellos—Pero aún quiero tener un poco de pelea antes de pasar mi eternidad en el infierno, ¡ven a por mí Thanatos te estoy esperando con los brazos abiertos bastardo!— **  
  
**Con una mirada de último desafío exhaló su último aliento y ya no dijo nada más. **  
  
**Atenea le cerró los ojos y ambos dioses junto al resto de los soldados hicieron un funeral al legendario Uno para dar su último adiós. **  
  
**Ares estaba incrédulo incluso los guerreros más valientes mostraban algo de temor en el final pero este ninguna solo desafío, furia y emoción por lo que vendría en su combate en la otra vida. **  
  
**Ares no pudo evitar sentir admiración por él y pena por Thanatos y su tío Hades, algo le decía que Uno les iba a causar muuuchosproblemas. **  
  
**Sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno causa el caos en el inframundo.

Tal como sospechó Ares Uno causó un alboroto en el inframundo, en primer lugar su alma prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Thanatos sorprendiendo y aterrorizando al dios de la muerte, ambos pelearon pero el dios tenía serias dificultades para pelear contra la sombra.  
  
Al final se tragó su orgullo y le pidió ayuda a Hermes.  
  
Mientras tanto en the Underworld CORP todo estaba tranquilo, Hades estaba revisando unos papeles cuando sonaron las alarmas, en ese momento en la oficina entraron Hécate seguida de Minthe.  
  
—¿Es en el tártaro?—preguntó alarmado de que algo hubiera ocurrido allí.  
  
—No es en el tártaro Hades, sino en el reino mortal Thanatos está teniendo dificultades con una sombra particularmente problemática y le ha tenido que pedir ayuda a Hermes—dijo la diosa de la magia.  
  
Tanto Hades como la ninfa roja se quedaron incrédulos ¿como?  
  
—¿Una sola sombra está causando esto? ¡cómo es posible que Thanatos encargado de llevar almas tenga esta dificultad!—en todos sus siglos trabajando allí jamás había oído semejante disparate.  
  
—Es cierto, acaban de traerlo del barquero de Caronte y les está costando traerlo al salón del juicio, no pueden manejarlo por sí solos tienes que ir allí ¡ahora!—  
  
El rey del inframundo salió disparado en un rayo de luz azul hacía en río Styx y sacó su lanza rematada en dos pinchos.  
  
Cuando llegó allí vio lo que había provocado el recién llegado.  
  
Hermes tenía la cara sangrando, el icor resbalaba por su frente y respiraba con dificultad mientras sostenía fuertemente su caduceo, Thanatos era el que estaba peor. Tirado en el suelo, una de sus alas estaba en una posición extraña fuera de su lugar habitual, se lo habían dislocado.  
  
De pie sobre él con una aura amenazadora y fría estaba la sombra, sus ojos estaban fijos en él y bien centrados cosa que desconcertó al gobernante. Normalmente las almas recién llegadas estaban confusas, tranquilas y mansas a menos que se las alterara pero ni aun así reaccionaban de esta forma.  
  
La sombra lo miró y sonrió de una forma que no les gustó a ninguno de los dioses.  
  
—Por fin algo interesante, me he llevado una decepción al enfrentarme a estos dos—señaló a Hermes y Thanatos—Sobre todo por el idiota de las alas, no me ha durado ni cinco minutos, pero tú tal vez sí dures y pueda tener una pelea decente—  
  
A continuación se acercó a Thanatos le cogió la otra ala y se la dislocó también haciendo que el dios de la muerte soltara un horrible grito que resonó por todo el lugar.  
  
Hécate y Minthe miraban todo en un monitor.  
  
Thanatos...  
  
—Ese hijo de...—gruñó la ninfa.  
  
—No te preocupes Hades se encargará—  
  
Un tiempo después.  
  
Hades jadeaba, a su lado Cerbero gruñía hacía la sombra, Hermes bajo sus órdenes hacía tiempo que se había ido con Thánatos para que lo atendieran.  
  
Ahora finalmente el alma estaba fuertemente contenida con unas cuerdas de energía azules, Hades y las Furias lograron arrastrarlo a la sala del trono para su juicio aunque después de la que armó no debería ser muy difícil a que lugar era destinado pero todos tienen que pasar el juicio.  
  
El dios de los muertos se curó una herida particularmente fea en el brazo, miró a la sombra que se había calmado, jamás le había sucedido algo así esta sombra era realmente fuerte y había tenido que esforzarse más de la cuenta para contenerlo.  
  
A su lado estaba Hécate y Cerbero junto a las furias vigilaban al hombre, el dios cogió un rollo rojo de pergamino que contenía la vida de la sombra.  
  
—Veamos Uno, soldado bendecido por Atenea pero también has cometido atrocidades, matado, mutilado sin piedad y por la descripción de lo que les hiciste a esas personas no fuiste precisamente suave—dioses este tipo era un carnicero.  
  
Pero luego siguió viendo en su vida sorprendido.  
  
—Aunque también has hecho cosas buenas y nobles de forma desinteresada, protegiste a personas indefensas de destinos horribles no por la gloria o fama sino por que era lo que tu conciencia exigía además derrotaste y humillaste a Apolo en una competición de forma muy ingeniosa ¿a si que fuiste tú?—  
  
Los de la sala del trono se quedaron sorprendidos ahora sabiendo quién era, Uno un infame guerrero que derrotó a un olímpico para Hades fue muy satisfactorio ver a ese dios arrogante furioso y avergonzado. Zeus también estaba irritado de que uno de sus favoritos fuera humillado pero Atenea lo protegió y el mortal astutamente le hizo jurar para que no tomaría ninguna represalia.  
  
Si no fuera por los problemas que causó Hades habría estado impresionado.  
  
A continuación vislumbraron su alma, cuando se juzgaba a un alma se observaba la bondad y maldad que contenía.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos la mitad del alma de Uno era oscura, violencia, sed de sangre y batallas así como un disfrute de hacer sufrir a los que se ganaron su rabia.  
  
Pero la otra mitad era blanca, luminosa, había bondad, valentía, nobleza y una gran determinación de proteger a los demás esa parte era la de un auténtico héroe.  
  
—Por todos los dioses—Hades se llevó la manó a su cara jamás había visto algo así. Tenía un largo trabajo por lo que vio.  
  
Normalmente el alma era luminosa u oscura o gris cuando era una sombra ordinaria pero este tenía ambos.  
  
Gaia esta sombra era complicada hasta en esto.  
  
Fue uno de los juicios más difíciles que tuvo Hades, no solo por la sombra que les presentó guerra sino porque también era muy difícil donde ubicarla. Normalmente enviaba a las sombras comunes a trabajar en fábricas y las mejores almas en altos puestos de la corporación mientras que las malvadas o las enviaba al tártaro o se las daba de comer a Cerbero.  
  
Hades hizo una mueca, dudaba de que a su perro le sentara bien Uno lo más seguro es que le provocara una indigestión aunque tampoco era malo del todo, pero desde luego no era alguien fácil de controlar, no podía acabar como las almas ordinarias.  
  
Al final fue enviado al tártaro después de casi dos días debatiendo además de las lesiones que ocasionó a Thánatos, Hermes y al propio Hades.  
  
Uno se dejó conducir dócilmente hacía la torre 4 allí permanecería dormido y no causaría más problemas.  
  
Aunque Uno las seguiría causando incluso en el tártaro.

**Musica: White spencer Adrian von Ziegler**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perséfone se encuentra en problemas con unas sombras en el tártaro, pero una ayuda inesperada la salva.

_Mucho tiempo después._  
  
Perséfone la diosa de la primavera se paseaba por la torre cuatro sin saber el peligro en el que estaba por culpa de una celosa ninfa que aposta la envió allí, todo estaba oscuro y hacía más frío de lo normal.  
  
—¿Hola?—Perséfone miraba a su alrededor inquieta—¿Hades?—  
  
Sin que la diosa se diera cuenta un grupo de esqueletos que había permanecido inmóvil se acercaban a ella poco a poco.  
  
La diosa de la primavera miraba asustada a un lado cuando chocó con algo, delante de ella había un esqueleto con casco y capa que exhalaba vapor helado y la miraba amenazador a través de las cuencas de sus ojos.  
  
El esqueleto la agarró del abrigo y Perséfone asustada intentaba agazaparse hasta que al final lo consiguió rompiendo el abrigo.  
  
 _Oscuridad solo era oscuridad y frío, a veces conseguía por pura fuerza de voluntad despertarse pero no duraba mucho pues venía ese idiota azul a dormirle de nuevo pero no le importaba, era como dormir sin sueños.  
  
Pero en esta ocasión era distinto se encontraba en la granja de sus padres en un hermoso prado junto a sus amigos las vacas y los pájaros, cuando no trabajaba simplemente disfrutaba tumbándose en las flores y observar las nubes.  
  
—¡Cariño es la hora de comer!—  
  
El pequeño se volvió hacia su madre, tenía un rostro maternal y acogedor una mujer amable que amaba a su esposo e hijo y tenía a su alrededor un aire de optimismo y calidez.  
  
El niño se adentró en la casa donde fue levantado al aire con una risa por su padre un moreno que empezaba a formársele arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos pero aún conservaba su fuerza y juventud. Su padre siempre le contaba historias a él y a su madre que les hacían reír.  
  
Los tres se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, carne con pan recién hecho.  
  
Eso era el hogar._  
  
De repente ese recuerdo se fue y se dio cuanta de que estaba en esa habitación fría y oscura pero esta vez los demás estaban despiertos y la causa era una mujer de rosa. Quien intentaba defenderse de sus compañeros.  
  
No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez porque acababa de despertar de ese recuerdo y esa mujer de rosa le recordaba extrañamente a su madre, por las flores en el pelo que solía llevar y esos ojos amables que también tenía, el caso es que se lanzó a defenderla de los demás.  
  
Perséfone necesitaba concentración para usar sus poderes cosa que le resultaba difícil con todas esas figuras siniestras abalanzándose sobre ella.  
  
Ya se daba por perdida cuando de repente una sombra con casco y armadura se lanzó a golpear a las sombras más cercanas, el recién llegado se situó delante de Perséfone protegiéndola de los demás  
  
Perséfone vio que su salvador también era un esqueleto pero este parecía más amistoso y la defendía, en ese momento uso sus poderes aprovechando la distracción.  
  
—Más vale que funcione—  
  
Mientras Hades, Hecate y Minthe observaban por los monitores lo que ocurría, afortunadamente una de las sombras estaba defendiendo a la diosa rosa, no entendían por qué pero Hades no se quedó a resolver eso, se fue como una flecha hacía la torre donde habían surgido grandes árboles.  
  
—¡¿Kore?!—  
  
La busco en todos lados pero en alguna esquina se encontraba con alguna sombra atrapada en una rama o un árbol, se acercó a ellas y las tocó con su lanza de dos puntas haciendo que se disolvieran en humo y entraran en la lanza.  
  
Murmuró algunas palabras en griego antiguo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, delante de él varias sombras se aproximaban.  
  
—No os mováis—  
  
Obedecieron y Hades pasó a través de ellos, buscó a Perséfone hasta que encontró uno de sus zapatos.  
  
—¡¿Kore?!—miraba ansioso y aterrado de que algo le hubiera pasado.  
  
—Haaa...des—respondió de forma temblorosa.  
  
El rey del inframundo se precipitó hacia unos árboles y lo que vio lo sorprendió.  
  
Perséfone estaba sana y salva apoyada contra un árbol mientras dos sombras estaban enzarzadas en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Hades distinguió al que había protegido a Kore.  
  
Chasqueó los dedos y una de las almas, la del atacante, se disolvió pero la otra parecía luchar contra eso pues sus huesos se formaban en humo pero luego volvían a su forma original.  
  
Hades frunció el ceño, agarró su lanza y lo apuntó. El esqueleto de forma temblorosa agarró el extremo del arma luchando todavía.  
  
Al fin comprendió, solo una sombra sería capaz de resistirse hasta ese punto contra él Uno aunque en esta ocasión agradecía su terquedad pues había protegido a Perséfone.  
  
—¡Espera!—la diosa rosa se colocó al lado de él y puso una mano sobre la que empuñaba su arma—Él me defendió de los otros—  
  
—Aun así hay que calmarlo ya ha pasado el peligro, Uno gracias pero es hora de dormir—  
  
Por fin la sombra se desvaneció también pero Hades juraría que el esqueleto lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
Suspiró Uno era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.  
  
Se volvió hacia la diosa que lo abrazó sin darse cuenta y tapándole los ojos, Kore no quería que la viera llorar.  
  
Después de aquello se fueron a que la diosa de la primavera se refrescara pero con una pregunta en la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué eran esos seres? Y sobre todo ¿quién era el que la salvó?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minthe se lleva una desagradable sorpresa.

Perséfone acababa de adecentarse y salir con Cerbero del baño en la salita la esperaba Hades con un juego de té en la mesita. _  
  
_La diosa de la primavera se sentó y el perro guardián reposó su cabeza en su regazo, la adolescente rosa sonrió y lo acarició. _  
  
—_Toma con esto te podrías sujetar el pelo—y le entregó un hermoso prendedor con perlas rosadas y de plata. _  
  
—_No puedo aceptarlo—era demasiado. _  
  
—_Es lo mínimo por lo que has pasado esta mañana— _  
  
_Se movió en su asiento incómoda. _  
  
—_Ese lugar...¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿y el que me salvó?— _  
  
_El rey del inframundo suspiró. _  
  
—_Era el Tártaro donde están las sombras de aquellos que cometieron crímenes en vida y las más problemáticas— _  
  
_Perséfone lo miró asombrada ¿eran sombras? _  
  
—_Quien te salvó fue un guerrero que cuando estaba vivo fue un teniente Ateniense uno de los soldados más brutales de su época, es por mucho la sombra más problemática del Tártaro la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho su acción. Normalmente cuando despierta suele ser hostil con todos a su alrededor— _  
  
_Perséfone escuchaba sin palabras ¿entonces porqué la defendió? _  
  
—_Y ¿para qué has venido?—preguntó curioso, no entendía que haría allí. _  
  
—_A bueno vine por esto—y le entregó un papel. _  
  
_Hades lo cogió y se puso a leerlo a medida que lo leía su rostro fue cambian del shock a la irritación. _  
  
Hera esto tenía que ser cosa suya.  
  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _  
  
_

Minthe se mordía las uñas, solo quería asustar a esa mosquita muerta pero no esperaba con que las sombras se alteraran de esa forma y la atacaran. _  
  
_¿Y si se lo dice a Hades? Si fuera así podía darse por despedida. _  
  
_En ese momento en el Tártaro una sombra en particular se revolvía, ya estaba harto de que ese idiota rey del inframundo lo mangonee como le dé la gana y por alguna razón la presencia de esa muchacha rosa le dio energías suficientes para despertarse. _  
_

Con dificultad consiguió despertarse aunque todavía estaba medio dormido. _  
  
_Salió de la zona helada del Tártaro y empezó a hacer menos frío mientras se alejaba arrastrando sus pies esqueléticos, se movía lento pero sin pararse por suerte no había nadie en la zona y las alarmas no se activaron todavía. _  
  
_Llegó hasta que vio a una ninfa roja sentada detrás de una mesa, por alguna razón a Uno no le gustaba nada se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta. _  
  
_Minthe estaba ocupada con sus preocupaciones de qué ocurriría hasta que notó un frío helado repentino, se giró y para su horror vio una de las sombras a pocos centímetros de ella amenazador. _  
  
_La ninfa no le dio tiempo ni a gritar mientras la sombra cargaba contra ella. _  
  
_Hades y Perséfone junto a Cerbero estaban en la azotea contemplando la nieve, el dios después de ser derrotado de forma inesperada al ajedrez por la diosa de la primavera tuvo que aceptarla trabajando aquí. _  
  
_Las alarmas sonaron por el edificio y Hades y Perséfone intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. __  
  
¿Y ahora que estaba ocurriendo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perséfone ayuda a calmar a Uno y ocurre algo inesperado.

Thanatos estaba volviendo del trabajo y decidió ir a ver a Minthe pero empezaron a sonar las alarmas ¿otra vez? Ya habían sonado cuando esa mocosa Perséfone había entrado en el Tártaro, sera que se había metido en otro lío.

No entendía porqué la contrataban si no era apta y tenía tantos privilegios de Hades, decidió pasar ya se las arreglaría ella solita y haber si eso la persuadía de que no trabajara allí.

El icor se le heló en las venas al ver la escena delante de él.

Minthe estaba alzada en el aire por una sombra con casco, armadura y una capa roja sangre, la tenía agarrada firmemente del cuello con ambas manos esqueléticas y la ninfa apenas podía respirar.

Thanatos reconoció a la sombra enseguida, como olvidarlo después de lo que pasó, su derrota humillante a manos de esa sombra loca y salvaje, furioso se abalanzó sobre Uno para rescatar a su amiga y también deseoso de vengarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hades se fue apresuradamente hacia donde estaba la señal Hecate no tardó en unirsele y Cerbero había adoptado su verdadera forma gigante de tres cabezas.

—Perséfone lo mejor será que te vayas puede ser peligroso—

Pero la diosa ya no estaba allí se había transformado en un montón de mariposas luminosas que iban en dirección donde provenía la alarma.

Hades quiso gemir de cansancio por esta chica pero fue más rápido para evitar que se pusiera en peligro.

Cuando llegaron no se esperaban que las alarmas provinieran de las oficinas y lo que encontraron los paralizó.

Minthe estaba en el suelo sobre sus rodillas en busca de aire y se frotaba el cuello, a unos metros de ella una sombra tenía firmemente agarrado al dios de la muerte estaba detrás de él y le tenía agarrado de un brazo retorciéndoselo hacia atrás. Además había cogido un cutter y la hoja afilada estaba peligrosamente cerca del ojo derecho del dios, se clavaba en el párpado inferior del que brotaba icor.

Hades con cuidado se aproximo poco a poco pero se detuvo cuando la sombra clavó un poco más el cutter haciendo que brotara más icor y Thanatos soltara una mueca de dolor.

—Uno detén esto ahora ¿de que te servirá? _—_ empezó a usar su magia en él.

La sombra se volvió bruscamente hacía él y para sorpresa de todos se echó a reír.

—¿ _De que me servirá? No me vengas con esas rey del inframundo estoy harto de que me mandes a dormir como un niño pequeño y me manipulen eso sí que no—_ su voz era lúgubre e inhumana.

_Mierda,_ Hades sabía que Uno era una sombra prácticamente incontrolable pero jamás llegaron ha este punto. Algunas veces se despertaba y lo dormía pero otras conseguía escapar del Tártaro como sonámbulo.

Pero jamás había llegado tan lejos hasta aquí.

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada tenía a Thanatos a punta de cutter, Minthe a solo unos metros, tenía dos rehenes.

En ese momento aparecieron unas mariposas luminosas al mismo tiempo que unas enredaderas salieron de la nada y envolvieron los tobillos de Uno también agarrando la muñeca que sujetaba el cutter.

La sombra estaba sorprendida _—¿Que?—_

Unas mariposas se unieron formando una figura femenina, la muchacha rosa de antes.

—Uno ¿verdad? Me llamo Perséfone, gracias por ayudarme antes, pero con esto no conseguirás nada solo meterte en problemas, por favor déjalos ir—

Uno negó.

— _Yo...tenía la esperanza de que una vez en el Tártaro podría parar y estar dormido por la eternidad o que me detendrían al menos. Pero no sucedió siempre termino por despertar y vuelvo—_

La diosa de la primavera se acercó poco a poco a Uno.

—Perséfone ¿que haces?Vuelve— Hades alarmado y preocupado hasta la muerte veía como la diosa se acercaba a la sombra, Hecate también miraba muy preocupada y Cerbero gruñía mientras se ponía en postura listo para atacar a la menor señal de peligro.

—No tiene por qué ser así créeme se lo que se siente, la sensación de no pertenecer a ningún sitio no estar libre ni tranquilo _—_ siguió aproximándose hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de la sombra y el dios _—_ Tal vez...tal vez no pertenezcas al Tártaro sólo tienes que averiguarlo pero suelta a Thanatos por favor _—_

Uno la miró por un largo rato, ella tenía razón así no llegaba a ningún sitio pero el Tártaro siempre lo alteraba y Thanatos nunca le cayó bien junto a esa ninfa roja pero esta chica Perséfone tenía razón.

_He sido un imbécil._

Soltó a Thanatos empujándolo hacia delante, Hecate se apresuró a cogerlo y llevárselo miró a la ninfa.

— _Vete_ —

La ninfa aterrada y llorando no hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces se fue corriendo a toda prisa y se ocultó tras Hades quien portaba su arma listo para actuar.

Pero para sorpresa de todos las enredaderas con las que Perséfone tenía sujeto a Uno empezaron despedir un brillo que se transmitió a Uno, ahora en lugar de un esqueleto parecía una sombra normal del inframundo. Con carne y piel pero era de un color pálido azulado, asombrado Uno se miró las manos con uñas y se tocó la cara notando las cicatrices que tenía en vida.

No había resucitado, seguía siendo una sombra pero ahora era un avance.

Todos estaban incrédulos por la hazaña de Perséfone no solo calmar a una de las sombras más feroces del Tártaro sino también esto, la misma diosa de la primavera no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perséfone se incorpora para trabajar en el Inframundo con otra persona.

Mientras en el ala médica de the Underworld CORP Thanatos y Minthe estaban siendo atendidos, a la ninfa tuvieron que ponerle un collarín pero podría quitárselo en unos días pero Thanatos tuvieron que tratarle la herida, tendría que llevar un parche un tiempo.

—Ah mierda, maldito Uno si lo vuelvo a ver la próxima vez...—

—Te dejará echo un colador—Minthe se burló.

El dios de la muerte miró de mala manera a su amiga.

—Fue un golpe de suerte y de no ser por mi ya serías historia—

La ninfa se levantó de la camilla al mismo tiempo que intentaba moverse con el collarín era algo difícil.

—Si un golpe de suerte las dos veces que te dio esas palizas ¿no? Y menuda ayuda—

Thanatos habría respondido pero en ese momento apareció Hécate.

—Me alegro de que estéis bien chicos ahora tenéis que venir, Hades a convocado a todo el personal para dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros del personal—

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Quisiera presentaros a Perséfone a partir de hoy trabajará con nosotros, quiero que la recibáis calurosamente—

Todos los del personal confundidos aplaudieron de forma educada excepto por Thanatos y Minthe que lo hacían con pocas ganas y Hécate era la más entusiasta de allí, Perséfone saludó a todos con timidez y una gran sonrisa.

_No solemos dar una presentación a los pasantes jamás,_ Minthe miraba molesta.

Hades notó como Hecate le hacia señas y le susurraba algo al oído.

—Oh si casi lo olvido también para recibir a otro nuevo miembro, pero el ya era residente aquí pero también empezara a trabajar aquí Uno ven aquí—dijo con menos entusiasmo.

En las sombras apoyado contra la pared cruzado de brazos surgió una sombra, Uno ahora iba con ropa moderna. Botas, pantalones una camiseta negra junto a una chaqueta del mismo color que ponía seguridad con letras grandes. Habría resultado muy guapo de no ser por su mirada afilada y una mueca permanente de desagrado y el ceño fruncido, unas cicatrices iban por su cara era casi tan alto como Hades y un aire amenazador a su alrededor.

—El formará parte de la seguridad a partir de ahora y una advertencia él no se anda con bromas así que no lo provoquéis—

Los del personal aplaudieron un poco inquietos, Uno no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en todo esto. Una voz alarmada llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Señor Hades! ¿es una broma? ¡Es una de las sombras más peligrosas del Tártaro!—Thanatos los miraba incrédulo—Casi me quedo sin ojo por él—

Todos se volvieron alarmados hacia la sombra que se burló.

—Vamos Thanatos no te lo tomes así eres un dios te habría crecido de nuevo no es culpa mía que tu ego se haya visto aplastado—dijo Uno con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando sonreía daba más miedo.

La cara de Thanatos adquirió un color más oscuro, Perséfone no sabía si era de rabia o vergüenza.

Todos los del personal cuchicheaban entre ellos ¿una sombra del Tártaro? ¿en qué pensaba el jefe? Minthe parecía que iba a explotar ya molesta con la adición de la diosa rosa ¿y ahora ese psicótico?

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Hades.

Todos callaron.

—Como dijo vuestro compañero Thanatos Uno era huésped del Tártaro pero resulto alguien bastante problemático—Hades le dio una mirada de reproche quien se limitó a mirarlo—Por eso hemos pensado en que tal vez estará mejor trabajando aquí, os garantizo que el solo cumplirá su trabajo y no abusara de su poder ni atacará a nadie si es absolutamente necesario se lo he echo jurar por el Styx—

Después de la reunión se dispersaron Uno se fue y sólo quedaron Minthe, Hades y Perséfone.

Viendo adonde llevaría esto Hades le pidió un momento a Perséfone para hablar a solas con Minthe.

La diosa de la primavera estaba incómoda esperando mientras ambos discutían a gritos, al final Hades se fue de mal humor mientras la ninfa le hacía doble corte de manga.

Perséfone volvió a casa después del día agotador Hades la acompañó a casa lo malo es que se encontró con Hestia con cara de malas pulgas.


	9. Chapter 9

Un tiempo después y una discusión desagradable con Hestia y Artemisa Perséfone estaba yendo con Hécate a su puesto de trabajo mientras le mostraba las distintas secciones.

—Y aquí esta la biblioteca—

Era una gran habitación y seres luminosos azulados escribían en unos pergaminos rojos.

—¿Que escriben?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Registran las vidas de los mortales a medida que transcurren—Hecate le mostró un pergamino enrollado—Cada pergamino representa una vida mortal—

Hecate le explicó los conceptos de los pergaminos a una asombrada Perséfone pero una pregunta no dejaba su mente y la deprimía.

—¿Que pasa cuando se van?—

La diosa le mostró unas grandes estanterías llenas de rollos de pergamino.

—Pues se archivan aquí, este es tu trabajo casi todos los humanos llevan vidas normales pero hay algunos que llevan vidas muy buenas o malas. La muerte suele ser complicada pero todos merecen un juicio justo con Hades—

La diosa más joven procesaba todo lo que escuchó, era increíble.

—Algunos juicios pueden ser muy complicados incluso para el rey del inframundo, de echo Uno el que te salvó y lograste calmar fue una de las sombras más difíciles de judgar—

La diosa de la primavera la miró sin creérselo.

—¿En serio?—

—Si fue un soldado muy famoso por sus gestas y también por ser sanguinario pero ingenioso era uno de los favoritos de Atenea—dijo sonriente Hécate—Y ese es tu trabajo ayudaras a Hermes y Thanatos a reunir información para ciertos juicios.

Perséfone no sabía si sería apta para semejante responsabilidad a pesar de que Hecate estaba segura de que podría.

En ese momento Hecate tuvo que irse y la diosa rosa exploró el lugar, para su gran alegría se encontró con Hades.

—Hades me alegro de verte—y le tendió una caja rosa—Es baklava—

El semblante serio de Hades no cambió seguía serio.

—Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar regalos de los empleados—

En ese momento Minthe apareció en el ascensor y le dio un profundo beso a Hades. El dios se apresuró a alejar a la ninfa.

—No en el trabajo—

Luego Minthe se percató de la presencia de Perséfone y e hizo comentarios sarcásticos pero se calló enseguida cuando el ascensor se paró y entro Uno, la ninfa se apresuró a despedirse de Hades e irse.

Perséfone se alegró de verlo le caía bien a pesar de su exterior brusco y sus tendencias algo violentas (además de ahuyentar a Minthe)

—¡Hola Uno! ¿que tal por aquí? ¿ya te lo mostraron todo?—

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me dieron un mapa para este sitio enorme y ya está—

—¿En serio? No lo puedo creer yo estoy haciendo el recorrido ¿me acompañas?—

La sombra se encogió de hombros, pero para Perséfone eso era un sí. En ese momento llegaron Hermes y Thanatos, quienes se quedaron paralizados al ver a Uno allí junto a Hades y Perséfone.

—¡Hermes!—le tendió la fiambrera—Es baklava—

El dios encantado se puso a comer bajo la atenta mirada de un celoso Hades, Thanatos miraba con hambre.

—Para ti no vago—pero luego se lo pensó mejor y le tendió al dios—Mmmm bueno coge algunos—

Le tendió a Uno.

—No gracias pero al estar muerto no necesito comer y aunque lo intentara no podría saborearla—

Perséfone se apagó un poco—Oh ser una sombra es complicado ¿no?—

—Se acostumbra uno con el tiempo supongo que los mortales estamos hechos para eso—

Se hizo un silencio y en ese momento Hécate llegó para decirle a Perséfone que no podía darle el resto de la gira pero que Hades sí. Se formó un jolgorio cuando Hermes y Thanatos se enteraron de que la diosa rosa había conducido el coche de su jefe y Hades se escandalizó cuando descubrió que no tenía carnet de conducir.

—Bueno pues decido vas a enseñarme el resto ¿no?—la diosa de la primavera se volvió hacia Uno—¿Vienes con nosotros?—

A Hades se le crispó un ojo no se había enterado de eso antes y si Uno tubo alguna duda se evaporó cuando vio al señor del inframundo, cualquier cosa para fastidiarle era bienvenida.

—Claro—

Sonrió internamente cuando vio la cara irritada de Hades.


	10. Chapter 10

Perséfone y Uno seguían a Hades, el dios iba a un ritmo acelerado y la joven diosa apenas lo alcanzaba Uno quería partirle las piernas por dejar a la pobre chica detrás.

—Hades—se calló ante la mira de de éste.

—Se que estás enfadado ¿pero podrías caminar mas lento? No puedo alcanzarte—

Hades se dio cuenta y vio a Uno negando con la cabeza hacía él y de repente se quería dar patadas a sí mismo y gritaba internamente por su brusquedad.

—Perdona no me di cuenta—la diosa de la primavera le cogió un brazo haciendo sonrojar al hombre, al mismo tiempo Uno le daba un pulgar hacia arriba como _bien hecho._

Hades rodó los ojos.

En ese momento fueron abordados por un periodista que les hacía preguntas mientras agarraba a Perséfone del brazo, Uno fue a interferir hasta que a la diosa se le pusieron los ojos rojos y agarró al reportero asustándolo, la sombra sonrió ella no era ninguna debilucha.

Al final se calmó y el periodista solo les hizo una foto a los dos pero por alguna razón a la diosa no le sentó bien tenía la mirada perdida ¿acaso era miedo? ¿o estaba recordando algo? No dijo más mientras veía como la pareja disfrutaba juntos comiendo y viendo a un perrito en un escaparate.

Uno se sentía como un intruso.

Se arrepintió de haber venido, no quería estorbar y a pesar de que Hades le caía como una patada en el trasero Perséfone no y se alegraba por ella, no muchos podían encontrar el amor.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada al más allá.

—Bienvenidos a la entrada del reino de los mortales al inframundo, este es el lugar a donde vienen los mortales cuando les llega la hora y su descenso hasta el juicio—Hades alzó las manos para dar mayor énfasis a lo que decía.

_Pero qué teatrero es._ Pensó Uno, Kore miraba a su alrededor con decepción el lugar era un simple vestíbulo que se encontraría en cualquier edificio de oficinas.

—Parece sólo un vestíbulo ¿donde están los muertos? ¿y los demonios y el río?—

—Es cierto cuando yo morí y llegué no se parecía en nada a esto—secundó Uno cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno no es exactamente así tenemos que ponernos la ropa del mundo mortal—se volvió hacia Uno—La tuya de cuando estabas vivo la guardamos está en los vestuarios, la encontrarás—

La sombra asintió con la cabeza y fue a los vestuarios donde la encontró, ponerse su armadura y casco era extraño y familiar a la vez le traía recuerdos de su vida, la mayoría no muy agradables.

Cuando estuvo listo fue donde se encontraba los dos dioses y lo que vio casi le hizo reír, Perséfone estaba vestida como una Furia y Hades por su cara estaba en pánico.

—Hola ya estoy—ambos se volvieron, Perséfone lo saludo alegremente y el dios del inframundo por una vez estaba aliviado de verle.

—Vaya Kore estas volando—

—Si ¿no es increíble?—

La sombra asintió y pasó de largo dejando atrás a Hades quien se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Un día me tienes que contar por que os lleváis así de mal—le dijo Perséfone.

—Generalmente a las almas del Tártaro no les caigo bien porque soy yo el que los retiene pero Uno y yo no nos llevamos bien desde el mismo momento en que el llegó. Le rompió ambas alas a Thanatos y Hermes y yo tampoco salimos ilesos—

—Vaya—Kore estaba impresionada Uno también estuvo de sacarle un ojo a Thanatos con un Cutter—¿Y vas mucho al reino mortal?—

Uno enarcó una ceja por esa pregunta.

—Digamos...que no soy muy popular entre los mortales—

—Eso es quedarse corto ,los mortales no tenemos templos o santuarios para él es más ni pronunciamos su nombre, lo llamamos, el invisible—dijo Uno.

—Oh no me parece bien—

La sombra se encogió de hombros.

—Las personas normalmente tememos a lo desconocido y misterioso, de hay que no le recemos mucho a Hades, al presidir la muerte aunque inevitable no podemos evitar temerlo y evitarlo pero la muerte no es mala, es neutral el siguiente paso—

Tanto Perséfone como Hades lo miraron estupefactos, Kore estaba impresionada por sus palabras, tenían sentido.

El propio Hades también estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó oír ese razonamiento tan profundo de Uno y otra cosa que lo sorprendió.

_¿Acaso me estaba dando palabras de aliento?_ Miró al hombre pero la sombra siguió adelante sin mirarlo siquiera, _Qué mortal más extraño._

Siguieron caminando hasta que Hades abrió unas grandes puertas.

—Aquí es donde el Reino mortal se junta con el más allá—

El paisaje era rojo donde flotaban columnas, el cielo se veia un extraño sol parcialmente oculta por una luna, se veía una playa donde rondaban sombras.

Avanzaron en silencio para no perturbar a las nuevas sombras, Perséfone notó que Uno había adquirido un color más blanquecino como la niebla igual que las demás sombras que entraban escoltadas por Thanatos y Hermes.

—Esto si que me resulta familiar aquí es donde vine cuando morí—se volvió hacia Hades—Qué de recuerdos ¿no?—

El dios azul entrecerró los ojos hacía él.

—Si sobre todo cuando pudimos inmovilizarte para llevarte a la sala de juicios—

La sombra lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quien es el hombre en la costa?—la diosa rosa señaló a un hombre encapuchado de color amarillo apagado.

—Es Caronte el barquero que lleva a los muertos, el lleva a las sombras en su bote por el precio de un óbolo, si no tienen dinero tienen que esperar en las costas del Aqueronte durante cien años—

Perséfone lo miró escandalizada—Eso es horrible—

—No me volví rico trayendolos gratis—

Uno lo miró furioso y con ganas de arrancarle esa cara de suficiencia.

_Y luego se pregunta porque no le rezamos o le dedicamos templos al tacaño este._ Pensó amargamente Uno.

La diosa de la primavera parecía pensar igual dándole una mirada de reprimenda mientras flotaba hasta estar a la altura de los ojos de Hades que estaba apurado.

—Mira es Estigio el rió más poderoso del inframundo—señalo a una diosa que surgía de las aguas de color gris y ojos negros y dorados.

Caminaron entre las almas hasta que una de ellas le rogó que ayudara a su granja llamando a Perséfone diosa de la fertilidad igual que unas ancianas que pedían que sus hijos tuvieran muchos hijos.

Uno estaba sorprendido creía que eran imaginaciones suyas, en el Tártaro lo percibió y tenía esa misma sensación ahora.

_Así que Perséfone es una diosa de la fertilidad._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades les muestra una sección del inframundo que molesta a Uno mientras Thanatos y Minthe traman algo...

Hades les mostraba las distintas secciones del inframundo, había una que era para capacitar a las sombras para que puedan trabajar, en su mayoría en fábricas.

El rey del inframundo hablaba muy satisfecho sobre el trabajo continuo no remunerado pero a Uno le daban ganas de partirle la cara.

La sombra con el ceño fruncido miraba las filas donde las otras sombras se formaban para trabajar como peones para el inframundo, Hades debió notar el malestar en la diosa y la sombra porque les preguntó.

—¿Así que éste es el destino de las sombras que no han sido malvadas? ¿pasarse el resto de la eternidad trabajando como lo hicieron toda su vida solo para en la muerte trabajar para ti?—si era así ¿ese era el destino de sus padres y demás seres queridos?

Con furia y sin hacer caso de las llamadas de Perséfone se fue de allí sino no respondía por golpear a ese azul presumido, es cierto que él era alguien cuyas acciones lo llevaron al Tártaro donde iban las almas malvadas y que cometieron atroces actos.

Pero Uno pensó que al menos las almas merecedoras y dignas descansarían eternamente en recompensa por sus buenas acciones y su bondad, no lo veía justo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hades y Perséfone lo buscaban mientras hablaban sobre las implicaciones de que la diosa de la primavera fuera de la fertilidad.

Ambos hablaban sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por cierto dios.

—Espiando como siempre ¿no Thanatos?—

El dios de la muerte pegó un salto, detrás de él cruzado de brazos estaba Uno, pese a que se alejó para calmarse no fue demasiado lejos para no mantener a ambos dioses fuera de su vista por si acaso.

Y mira a quién pilló espiando.

El dios de la muerte si hubiera podido se habría puesto aún más pálido intentó irse pero el otro lo agarró de cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra ella.

—Ahora escúchame bien pollo con alas—susurró de forma fría y que trajo escalofríos por la columna del dios—Si te veo de nuevo espiando o haciendo algo que no me guste te sacaré el ojo ¿¡entendido!?—

Thanatos endureció su mirada, no dejaría que una simple sombra lo asustara o le dijera qué hacer.

—No se quién te has creído pero sólo eres un muerto, una sombra y yo soy un dios que no se dejará pisotear tan fácilmente como las otras veces y esta vez no puedes hacerme nada, lo juraste en el Estigio—

—Puede, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda frenarte o vigilarte, conozco a los de tu tipo Thanatos. Los dioses vais de que sois mejores que los mortales pero en el fondo compartimos los mismos defectos, ira, odio, vanidad, orgullo y celos—

Miró fijamente al dios.

—Eres un dios que no hace su trabajo y por lo que oí de los otros empleados eres hasta perezoso—se burló ante la sorpresa del hombre gris—¿Creía que no lo sabía? Es lo que dicen por hay, no tienes derecho a sentirte celoso por los demás cuando tú no has trabajado para conseguir tus logros—

Soltó al dios mirándolo con desprecio.

—Te lo repito no intentes nada de ningún tipo porque créeme me las arreglare para que lo lamentes con juramento o sin él—

Después Uno se fue dejando al dios solo.

Thanatos y Minthe conversaban en el almacén sobre su desdén mutuo hacia Perséfone y también a Uno.

—¡Te lo digo en serio que la han metido por enchufe! Se cree mejor que los demás como todos los del Olimpo—dijo Thanatos.

—Sí le dan demasiado tratamiento especial—la ninfa roja estaba de acuerdo.

—Investigaré, hay algo que no entiendo—tal vez encontrara algún trapo sucio de la diosa—Pero hay que tener cuidado con ese imbécil de Uno, antes me arrinconó y amenazó lo vamos a tener vigilándonos—

La ninfa roja torció el gesto ante la mención de esa sombra lo detestaba tanto como esa tonta rosa.

—También deberíamos encontrar la forma de librarnos de él no me siento cómoda con ese chiflado rondando por aquí—

—Sí deberían devolverlo al Tártaro—el dios de la muerte juró que encontraría el modo de quitar del medio a esos dos.


	12. Chapter 12

Uno se paseaba por las calles de inframundo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras meditaba todo lo ocurrido.

_Voy a tener que vigilar a esos dos, algo me dice que van a causar algún problema._

Tampoco estaba contento con Hades, para él las almas eran mano de obra barata que utilizaba para sacarse beneficios, hace un rato fue a discutirlo con él en la oficina.

Flashback

_Hades miró molesto a su inesperado visitante, que entró en su oficina Minthe por supuesto no pudo detenerlo estaba detrás de él haciéndole señas de advertencia a Hades._

— _Déjanos Minthe puedes volver a tu puesto—_

_Uno se acercó hasta estar justo enfrente del rey del inframundo, el dios tenía que reconocer sus agallas no muchos tendrían esa falta de miedo hacía él no era muy habitual incluso en los dioses._

— _¿Que quieres Uno? Estoy ocupado—_

— _Lo sé pero no sabía cuando podía hablar contigo mi turno acabó y será breve—_

— _¿De que se trata?—pregunto curioso, normalmente la sombra solo hablaba con él solo cuando fuera absolutamente necesario._

— _Antes cuando nos mostraste el inframundo a la señora Perséfone y a mí me di cuenta de algunas cosas ¿no hay lugar de descanso para las almas que al menos han sido buenas?—_

_Era gracioso Uno se negaba a mostrar respeto a la mayoría de los dioses incluso con él le costaba a veces pero con la diosa de la primavera era natural._

— _Esto es una ciudad Uno aquí viven tranquilamente—_

— _La mayoría de los mortales han vivido sin parar de trabajar y con penurias y otros son héroes que sacrificaron mucho y tú solo de das un puesto alto ¿no crees que deberían tener algo de paz en su futura vida?—_

_Los ojos de Hades se tornaron rojos, no le gustaba que alguien cuestionara como gestionaba su reino._

— _No sabes el trabajo que es dirigir a los muertos que llegan sin papar y entiendo lo que dices pero no hay tal cosa aquí, al menos no tienen el caos de su vida—_

_Uno entrecerró sus ojos._

— _Yo no me lo merezco lo sé, pero he visto ha personas buenas y mucho mejores que yo que merecen algo más—_

_Se fue dejando el despacho._

Fin del flashback

Furioso pateó una roca, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, allí era un páramo desolador fuera del bullicio de la ciudad.

Vio un cartel que ponía, **Desierto oscuro.**

Era cierto por lo que escuchó cuando fue la guerra lucharon en su mayoría en el mundo mortal pero también en otros reinos como el inframundo dejando este sitio devastado y con heridas que se veían.

Uno decidió volver pensado, los dioses podían ser todo lo poderosos que quisieran pero tenían los mismos defectos y preocupaciones que los mortales y eso los hacía más peligrosos.


End file.
